harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur
|Locations found = Forbidden Forest |Lifespan = |Ministry of Magic Classification = Beast |Extinction = }}The centaur was a creature found in the wizarding world that were half-human, half-horse, but they were their own species and not a half-breed. They were exceptionally proud and skilled at healing, astronomy, divination and archery. They lived in herds and one existed in the Forbidden Forest. Even though they had "human intelligence", they chose to be given the "beast" status instead of "being", because the "being" status was given to hags and vampires too, and they wanted to manage their own business separately from wizards. About The centaur had the head, torso and arms of a human, and the body of a horse. They were intelligent and capable of speech, and they lived in herds of 10 to 50 centaurs. They were forest-dwelling. Their ways were mainly unknown, because they do not trust wizards, but they were known for being very skilled at archery, healing, astronomy and divination , and for living in the wild and not wanting to wear clothing. Centaurs originated in Greece. They were exceptionally proud creatures who valued their independence and thought it was shameful to work in servitude. Many thought it was wrong to help wizards and hated carrying them like a horse. They banished centaurs from their herd if they thought that centaur had betrayed them, even physically harming them and potentially killing them. History In the 14th century, the Chief of the Warlocks' Council, Burdock Muldoon gave the centaurs the "beast" status because he thought that "beings" should have two legs, not four. Burdock's successor, Elfrida Clagg, saw the problem and gave them "being" status when she defined that they should simply be able to understand and speak human languages. The centaurs would not attend her gathering of such creatures in protest of the exclusion of merpeople. In 1811, Grogan Stump gave a final, proper conclusion to what a "being" was: they should "sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws". The centaurs could have accepted being status if they wanted but they objected to certain other creatures that were granted being status and wanted to manage their own business separate to wizards instead of shaping those laws together. Even though the Ministry of Magic accepted the choice, they established a Centaur Liason Office in the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but no centaur has ever used it. The centaur sent a delegation to attend a summit in 1692 to debate the potential of the International Statute of Secrecy being enacted. The summit debated if and how they should conceal creatures in the wizarding world. It appears that the Muggle world had noticed the centaurs prior to the International Statute and such creatures were included in their work, including literature. The International Statute worked in favour of the centaurs who prefer a life in hiding, and Muggle-repelling charms were put in sections of the forests that centaurs lived. The wizarding governments of each country determined spaces for the centaurs to find peace from Muggles, but they do not need help from the wizard government in securing protection because they have their own ways of hiding. At least one known herd lived in the Forbidden Forest. Firenze was pro-human and was unashamed of helping wizards. Centaurs were given the XXXX rating not because they were uncontrollably dangerous and unreasonable, but because they should be given the best respect. Known centaurs Firenze.jpeg| Firenze * Bane * Ronan Notes and sources Category:Beasts Category:XXXX